The Elemental Sprits
by Wushan
Summary: When the six elemental spirits are accidentally set loose, it's up to the Xiaolin Warriors to get them back before they send the world into chaos. Pairings: kimXraiXoc clayXkim omiXoc jackXoc
1. Xiaolin Warriors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, etc. WB does.

Yes, this chapter is a little short. Bair with me, I'll get Chapter 2 up by Monday. This is my first fanfiction in years, so please don't flame me too hard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1- Xiaolin Warriors**

_Wherever you go you will find something belonging to one of the six elements. They are the components of life. Without them, we would have nothing- we would be nothing. With them out of control, there would be chaos- we would not be able to live. With them completely contained, out of harms way- life is perfect. _

The sun shone down- bright- but with the wind at a constant breeze the weather was considerably nice that day in China. Five children sat in the shade of a tree, telling stories to each other. It was how they usually passed a day if they were tired -at the Xiaolin Temple.

Clay -the biggest of the children- was from Texas. Keeping the tradition, he always wore his brown cowboy hat. As well as that he was dressed in a light blue shirt and brown trousers. He had blonde hair peeking down from under his hat, shading his blue eyes.

Raimundo -another of the boys- was Brazilian, and it wasn't unexpected as he was quite tanned. He had brown, messy hair and green eyes. Wearing a designer shirt, green sweatpants and sneakers- you could say he was one of the stylish ones out of the five.

Kimiko- one of the girls- was even more fashionable than him though. She was Japanese, and had short black hair with dark blue eyes. She tended to wear many different clothes with hairstyles to match, but today she was wearing a simple t-shirt and skirt- of course with many accessories.

Guppy -the other girl- was British, with brown streaked hair to her elbows and matching eyes. She wore a blue top, navy jeans, a white belt and similar trainers to top it off.

Finally -the smallest of the five children- was Omi. He was Chinese, bald and had black eyes. This may not seem much, but wearing his Xiaolin robes, it was obvious he was truly dedicated to the work he did at the Temple.

"I'm so bored!" Kimiko moaned to her friends, stretching out her arms in a tired manner. "I've beaten all the levels in Goo Zombies 3 five times straight now!"

Guppy agreed with her, "A new Shen Gong Wu hasn't revealed itself in weeks. No wonder we're all so fed up."

Here at the Xiaolin Temple, it was their job- the five Xiaolin Warriors- to collect Shen Gong Wu when they activated themselves. The Shen Gong Wu are mystical ancient artefacts, all with their own special powers. About 1500 years ago, Grand Master Dashi scattered them across the world so they would do no more harm. When they started revealing themselves again, the Temple brought these five children together from across the world and bestowed each with an element; Clay with earth, Raimundo with wind, Kimiko with fire, Guppy with light and Omi with water. These five warriors were to collect the Shen Gong Wu when they revealed themselves, before the wrong sort of people could get their hands on them.

"Hey, Omi," Raimundo turned to him, a grin set on his face. "How long do you think it'll be until the next Shen Gong Wu is activated?"

The little monk was meditating, in perfect concentration, so the Brazilian went on to face the British girl. "So, Guppy- how long do you think the next Shen Gong Wu will take to reveal itself?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "Probably another week. I'm not sure really. Usually it's random."

"I wonder what Shen Gong Wu it'll be though," Kimiko imagined all sorts of wacky designs in her head.

"About as much chance of guessing that as a pig does of flying," Clay told them quite seriously, though it did get a snicker from Guppy.

Kimiko sighed and switched Goo Zombies 3 back on- aiming to complete it for the sixth time in a row. With nothing better to do, the other three huddled around her, watching the defeat of several unexpected zombies. All was silent- apart from the whispering of the wind. It went on like this for at least ten minutes. Kimiko, by now, was quite far into her game.

Omi suddenly fell, knocking into Kimiko and leading to her defeat.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed, leaping up onto his feet.

"Omi," she whined. "Now I have to start it all over again!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before continuing; fiddling with his robes made him look quite ashamed. "But something occurred during my meditation. I was told that great danger would soon be brought upon us. Not just us, but the whole world."

Raimundo didn't seem convinced though, "Remember the time when you told us that mutant squirrels would attack? And did I see any mutant squirrels?"

Omi stumbled as he spoke, remembering back to that humiliating autumn day. "But I was sure of that. And I'm even surer of this!"

"Yeah right," he laughed, turning to Guppy for support. All she could let out was a sort of false grin.

"Can I get back to playing my game now?" Kimiko asked, and annoyed tone in her voice. Upon that everyone went back to crowd around her. Omi however couldn't get the thoughts of danger out of his head. Things like this had happened before- it wasn't unexpected if you were dealing with ancient magic. If anything were to happen to his friends, he would never forgive himself. Sighing, Omi started to go back into meditation. He didn't succeed though, as he was woken almost instantly by a certain, green dragon.

Guppy noticed him next, "Dojo! Has a new Shen Gong Wu been activated?"

Dojo was the Temple's dragon; coloured with green scales with red feathers on the tip of his tail and under his chin. Having helped Grand Master Dashi hide all the Shen Gong Wu, he assisted the warriors in getting them back. But as this was 1500 years ago, there was hundreds of Shen Gong Wu, and they were hidden in places all around the world- the odds were against him remembering the exact locations of them all. Luckily he could sense when a Shen Gong Wu reveals itself, and lead the warriors to a rough location.

"The Tianse Compass," the dragon smiled as he spoke. "It can show you the way home if you get lost. It's also a handy clock when you're in a bit of a rush."

"So where is it?" Kimiko enquired.

Dojo- once as small as a gecko- was now over ten times bigger! Asian dragons had the ability to morph, and this was very useful to Dojo as he was the one who took the Xiaolin Warriors to the new Shen Gong Wu when they activated.

"This one isn't very far," he spoke as the children climbed aboard his scaly back. "It's only just north of here, still in China."

They all nodded in unison, before Dojo took off from the ground. Ducks quacked and the dragon rose higher and higher into the heavens. They flew gracefully through refreshing air- all chattering happily- hardly being able to contain the excitement of the new challenge that awaited them. Omi however was lying amongst the feathers of Dojo's bushy red tail. He wasn't so certain this was going to end well.


	2. A Stone and a Showdown

**Bewarethedarkness-** Thanks for reviewing!

If anyone else reads, please review. I'll get the next chapter up soon.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- A Stone And A Showdown**

"We're here," Dojo announced as they reached a clearing.

For a while now they had been flying over dense forests, which would have been hard for Dojo to land in. He titled forward slightly and they glided down to the floor- a slightly bumpy landing. As he reached the ground all five warriors leapt off, scanning the surrounds for what might be the Tianse Compass. The trees were packed together and looked quite dark. The only light in the forest was shining down in the clearing, where the Xiaolin Warriors now stood.

"You know exactly where it is, Dojo?" Kimiko asked him, knowing it could be anywhere in the forest.

The dragon- who had now gone back to his gecko-size, answered: "It should be just around this open space."

"But we can't see it here," Raimundo moaned in his usual attitude.

Dojo replied to him, "Then you'll just have to look a little harder then, won't you?"

Rai sighed and went over to look by a rather large tree. He gazed at the bark for a few seconds before declaring that the compass wasn't there, and sat down in the shade. The others were too busy searching to notice Raimundo relaxing.

"Stupid branches," a muttering could be heard from the tree he was sitting under. "They do nightmares to your hair…"

Raimundo looked up, only to have a circular object fall down on him, followed by a similar aged girl. She was Mexican- wearing a purple top, with matching headband, pink jeans and sneakers. The girl took a moment to realise where she was, instantly leaping to her feet when she did. Raimundo took longer to comprehend the situation.

"Jade?" he shook his head in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for the treasure," she frowned- twiddling with a lock of her dark brown hair. "But I guess now you're going to challenge me to a Showdown."

Raimundo scanned the floor and spotted the Tianse Compass at Jade's foot. It looked very old, with numbers engraved in Chinese across its surface. He made a grab for the Shen Gong Wu, but Jade was already touching the artefact with her right sneaker.

"I challenge you- Jade- to a Xiaolin Showdown," Raimundo announced.

For the Xiaolin Warriors, whenever two people are in a stalemate over a Shen Gong Wu, one challenges the other to a Xiaolin Showdown. This can be any sort of challenge, and they can also wager other Shen Gong Wu in it as well. The winner of the Xiaolin Showdown gets the Shen Gong Wu they were fighting over in the first place, and all the others that were betted as well.

She nodded, so he continued. "My Sword of the Storm against your Tongue of Saiping. First one to fall loses."

Jade spoke almost immediately after, "I agree, Xiaolin Showdown!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, the environment began to change. Trees twisted and turned amongst each other, becoming entwined. They rose hundreds of feet into the air, before they stopped changing. Dojo, Guppy, Clay, Kimiko and Omi were all sitting atop a branch on the sideline. They usually did this when a Xiaolin Showdown started, so they could watch the action and help their friends. Both Jade and Raimundo stood on branches- facing the other- competitive smiles on their faces.

To start the Showdown, they both let out a cry of 'Gong Yi Tempai' which basically meant: ready, set, go!

"Sword of the Storm," Raimundo called, unleashing his Shen Gong Wu. It was a long golden blade, and when he spun it, released a powerful blast of wind.

Jade ducked his attack and started climbing higher and higher in the trees. She was trying to bide time so she could unleash her full power. Clay saw right through her though.

"Be careful buddy," he spoke to Raimundo. "Remember she can turn into a dragon."

Jade wasn't an ordinary Mexican girl; she had been cursed as a small child. Every so often she grew a part of an Ampithere dragon- may it be tail, wings or even head! All it took was time and she could use this against Raimundo.

"Sword of the Storm," he tried again, this time hitting Jade's foot.

She tripped over over, falling off of her branch and luckily catching one lower down. Giving up on her original strategy, she went for a new tactic.

"Tongue of Saiping," she started to speak through her Shen Gong Wu. "Magpies; get him!"

The Tongue of Saiping was a magical item which would let you talk to animals. It was favoured to send them on your enemies during a Showdown. By now quite a lot of magpies were flying at Raimundo, who was having a difficult time dodging the skilful animals. He, being able to control the wind- as that was his element- sent them flying away with a flick of hand when he gained balance. By now Jade was back up on her branch, so the two were even.

Suddenly- after a flash of light- Jade had grown a flickering tail. It swayed in the wind, bring extra balance and defence to her.

"Look out Raimundo," Guppy told him. "I don't think you'll be able to blow her away anymore with the weight of her tail."

He nodded and looked back to his opponent. How could he knock her off? Jade however wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him. She was staring down to the ground, focusing on her sight.

She muttered to herself- very quietly. "Treasure…"

Raimundo took this opportunity well, and aimed a sweep-kick to her feet. She fell once again, but this time didn't manage to grab a branch. It's lucky Ampithere dragons have large feathers at the ends of their tails, as without them to soften her landing, Jade would have sustained a few bad injuries. The moment she touched the ground, the Xiaolin Showdown was over. The surrounding went back to their original state and Raimundo now had three Shen Gong Wu in his arms.

"Why did you suddenly stop fighting?" he walked over to Jade, who was lying on the ground- too deep in thought to stand up.

"There's some kind of treasure in this forest that's meant to be a secret," she said. "It's calling me."

She lifted herself up off the grass and started to walk away, but was stopped as Clay put his arm across her path.

"If Grandma Lily puts a pie on the windowsill, you leave the pie on the windowsill," he told her, very sternly.

She ignored Clay's words of advice and ducked under his arm, heading into a section of the forest. The Xiaolin Warriors- knowing this meant trouble- followed. They were lead on a rather murky trail. It was that dark that they wouldn't have been able to pursue Jade if she hadn't have kept breathing fire at insects who dared to come close enough to her. They were lucky enough that wild cats weren't leaping out at them. The amount of dangerous wildlife in the forest was amazing.

After relatively long time, they arrived in another clearing. This one wasn't as light as the first, as hanging trees blocked the daylight's path. The floor was marshy and squelched as the children ambled through. At the other side of the empty space there stood a shrine. It wasn't the nicest-looking of developments, but what really stood out was the stone perched at the top. It was pitch-black but shined with beauty. Small, dark balls seemed to float around the stone- magically.

Jade informed, breaking the silence, "The treasure!"

"I don't think you should go near it," Omi spoke up for the first time in hours.

"And why shouldn't I?" she replied, rather spitefully.

He paused before telling her, "It's evil. That stone will do something bad to us all- and the world- if you do."

"Like what?" Jade wanted to get a bit more evidence of off Omi.

"Destroy the world? I don't know. It came to me during meditation," he wasn't quite sure of himself as he spoke.

Jade hesitated for a moment- knowing that she didn't want to disappoint the little monk, but still wanting to keep her side of the argument. After a brief pause, she gave in to them, "Well… ok. I don't want anything bad to happen to us."

The warriors smiled in relief. She wasn't going to take the stone after all. The Mexican turned back around to face them- forgetting she still had her dragon tail. With one great sweep, it broke through the ancient shrine, sending the stone tumbling to the hard, rocky surface below. The warriors watched as it smashed on the ground, too quick for them to do anything about it. Almost instantaneously, the clearing was thrown into darkness. As well as a scream from Guppy- the children could hear a shrill laugh, escalating high into the trees. In confusion, they all stood still, staring up at the dark sky. Omi's prediction had come true. Something terrible was happening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember, please review. :)


End file.
